Lessons in Monarchy
by CSMichaelis
Summary: A Michaelis family story. The royal family must learn their roles and responsibilities that come with the title, the devil will have his work cut out for him.
1. Chapter 1

The sun was beginning to rise above the horizon,birds sang their first song of the day. Inside the an elegant,medieval castle Ciel Michaelis slept peacefully at the moment,his mate Sebastian lay beside him holding him in his arms,taking advantage of the luxury of sleep as well. Neither one heard their bedroom door creak open,nor the footsteps and whispers.

"Mommy and daddy are napping brothers,they are silly." Rachel giggled softly.

"But Sister,we nap all the time." Vincent replied.

"Yes, but we are babies,mommy and daddy are big!"

"Shh, you will wake them up."

"I thought we wanted to brothers and sister." Rowan whispered.

"Not yet, we have to climb up and surprise them." The four Michaelis children nodded and climbed up on the bed and wiggled into the small space between Ciel and Sebastian.

"Mum?"Rowan whispered close to Ciel's ear. What he received no answer, he got on his knees and shook his mother softly.

"Mum, are you awake yet, I love you." He called tilting his head slightly. The other three giggled.

"Brother Rowan is so silly, if mommy was awake his eyes would be open and he would hug us." Rachel said.

"I'm not silly, I'm good!" Rowan shouted crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at his sister.

"Don't be sad Brother Rowan,Sister Rachel doesn't mean you are not good. You are very good, it is okay. We still love you." Evian patted Rowan's head lovingly and smiled causing his younger brother to grin as well.

Rachel pulled Rowan into a hug.

"I did not want to make you feel sad brother, I am sorry for not being a good big sister."

"No sister, You're the best big sister ever, I still love you,it's okay." Rowan replied hugging her back.

"Come Brother Rowan, I will show you how to wake up mommy." Rachel offered cheerfully. She and Rowan moved closer to their mother and Rachel reached out to him.

"Children, be gentle with your mother, it's been a difficult night." Sebastian told them.

"Oh no, my poor mommy, I will be a nice Rachel. It hurts my tiny heart when mommy is unhappy."

"I know princess, it hurts me as well." Sebastian replied before greeting the other children.

"It is today daddy, we are really big enough!" Rachel grinned.

"Yes. Your mother and I are proud of you all. You are sure to do very well."

"You will too dad, you and Mum are very smart, Grandfather and Grandmother will be happy. You can do it,we will love you lots even if you have a hard time. Learning is hard sometimes."

"I am so excited daddy,I am going to learn to be a big princess like Grandmother!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Your grandmother is Queen dear one." Sebastian said.

"Oh my, was she ever a princess daddy?"

"That's something you can ask her when we get there. At the moment, we must wake your mother, your grandfather doesn't approve of being late." Sebastian propped himself up on his elbow and leaned close to Ciel nuzzling the young demon.

"Ciel, the time has come to open your beautiful blue eyes,come now my love, our children are waiting for you."

"Yes Mommy, here we are, do you want to see?" Vincent asked. Sebastian smiled.

"Mum, we love you and want you to wake up now, I want to give you hugs." Rowan laid down and snuggled up to his mother.

"Cuddles please Mum, I would like some." The boy took his mother's hand and placed it on his head. Sebastian chuckled.

"My dear Rowan, your mother will most certainly cuddle with you once he's awake. He loves you all very much."

"Mama is good at loving us, he is the very best at giving cuddles." Evian added.

"Mother's usually are." Sebastian replied as Ciel finally woke.

"Hello Mommy, it is morning time now, today is the day we get to see Grandmother and Grandfather. I love Grandfather and grandmother even when grandfather is cranky."

"Rachel, your grandfather is always cranky." Ciel replied as Rowan tugged on his sleeve.

"Mum, Cuddles, I would like to be cuddled please?" He pleaded and Ciel was unable to refuse his child. He wrapped his arms around Rowan and held him close.

"But mommy, I like snuggles." Rachel frowned.

"Sister, I know you like Mama cuddles, but it is Brother Rowan's turn now. I will hug you if you want." Evian offered holding out his arms. The girl embraced her older brother immediately.

"snuggles, brother Evian, you are good at snuggles, It is not like Mommy but I am a happy Rachel now. Thank you very much."

"You are welcome Sister, I love you. "

"We love you Brother Evian!" The younger children cried. Evian grinned happily showing off his fangs. Ciel and Sebastian couldn't help but smile themselves.

"I love you too brothers and sister. I even love our babies even though they are not big enough to say it back yet."

"Well, I think the time has come to have some breakfast and then prepare ourselves to learn." Ciel sighed.

"I don't know why I have to be there." He complained.

"Because you my dear, are my mate and will one day rule at my side. It's vital that you understand your responsibilities and as you're taking over for Mother when the time comes, I-"

"Mommy will be Queen, yay mommy!" Rachel clapped.

"No Rachel, your mother will be considered king as well. He will still be expected to host certain events."

"Sebastian, couldn't I just-"

"no, the devil's mate must be more than just a beautiful demon who sits at their mate's side. I need you to be prepared in case something should happen and I am unable to handle the responsibility."

"Do you remember what I told your father when he was asking me all those questions before we were mates?"

"Yes, however, you accepted the title when you were pregnant with Evian-"

"So when the time was right the children would take your place not me. I have no desire to be king of anything, I just want my family, I couldn't care less about governing a bunch of demons."

"Ciel, please try to understand how important these lessons are, for all of us. That it's important to me that you're at my side, it would mean a great deal to me." Sebastian stroked Ciel's hair and kissed him softly.

"I want so much to show you off to the others, you are the most beautiful and amazing demon to ever exist and I have the honor of calling you my mate, you make me so proud, please,do this one thing for me and I shall make it up to you." Sebastian again began to nuzzle Ciel who was smiling . He put a hand on Sebastian's chest to stop him.

"Fine, but you owe me."

"Fair enough. We should get downstairs then."

"Take the children, I'll be down in five minutes." Ciel promised.

"Very well, but if you don't make an appearance within that time, I shall be forced to take the appropriate action."

"You don't scare me."

"I would hope not, however you will be very unhappy with what I send to get you."

"What exactly do you plan to send in here?"

"I shall take a short trip, you see, while we're out today, I've sent Lady Elizabeth shopping with Mey-Rin in London and this is the time of year when I'm sure your dear friends Soma and Agni are about, they would just love to see you again."

"I hate you." Ciel groaned.

"You wish you could. Remember, five minutes." Sebastian kissed him once more and got out of bed.

"Brother Evian, does Mommy really hate Daddy?" Rachel began to sob. Evian patted her shoulder.

"No Sister Rachel, mama loves dad very much sometimes mama and dad say things they do not mean,like when dad said he would send soma to get mama,dad would have come to check on him."

"That is good because my tiny heart would hurt bunches." Rachel said following her brothers from the room. Ciel groaned.

"This is going to be a long process."


	2. Chapter 2

"Grandfather,Grandmother, we missed you very much!" The oldest four children cried running into the throne room toward Ann and the devil.

"Hello precious ones, we've missed you as well. Come and give grandmother a hug." Ann said holding out her arms and embracing them. Rachel then stood in front of her grandfather as Ciel gave Angelina to his mother in law.

"Grandfather?" Rachel tilted her head to one side.

"Yes Rachel?" The deep voice answered.

"Why do you not like hugs?" She asked.

"I have never been affectionate my dear granddaughter, that is not part of who I am." He explained.

"Oh. But that hurts me because I do not think you love us even when we love you." She sniffled and rubbed her eyes.

A second later she found herself in her grandfather's arms, a faint smile on the king's face made the child stop sobbing.

"Dear little Rachel, I do believe that once in a while a hug would not hurt. I know that I have not given much reason for your family to believe that I love you all, however I promise it is there and you as well as your siblings are and always will be my favorite grandchildren." Rachel giggled.

"Silly Grandfather, we are your only ones." She said. The devil chuckled.

"All the more reason for me to love you so much." He replied as Rachel rested her head on his shoulder allowing him to pat her back gently.

"Grandfather, why do you and mommy hate each other?" She asked quietly.

"I have no ill will toward your mother,I personally admire his strength,bravery and willingness to do all he can for his family,even if that means going against me. It only proves his loyalty is in the right place and his heart belongs to his children and his mate."

"But you were cranky with each other."

"Yes, however, he is still family and I -I was wrong to provoke him into anger. The fault is mine."

"will you please tell mommy that and make it all better?" The devil sighed.

"Kings do not apologize dear one."

"Daddy says he is sorry to mommy and some times mommy says it to my daddy. They will be kings someday. Daddy says that it is not worth fighting with mommy because it only hurts both of them."

"I see, since you brought it to my attention so calmly, I will speak to your mother."

"Thank you Grandfather, you are a happy thing!" The devil chuckled softly.

"So are you heart brightens each time I see all of you."He kissed her cheek and put her down carefully.

"Ciel, a moment of your time please?" He asked sitting back down on his throne. Ciel opened his mouth to decline when Sebastian placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Please my love,for me?' Ciel sighed, Sebastian didn't ask him for many things,the last request he made for himself had been for Ciel to accompany him to an event hosted by Ann and those requests were very small compared to the things Ciel wanted from him, he couldn't refuse his mate.

The devil gestured for him to sit in Ann's seat and he wasn't sure about what to say.

"Ciel," he began." When first you stood before me, you and I got along very well. I told you that you were an excellent match for my Sebastian and I stand by that, now more than ever. In the time between then and now, you have saved my sons, fought in a war,given Sebastian a beautiful family even when it was most difficult. I would like for you to know that in doing so, you have made Rhiannon and myself very happy. Somewhere along those events you and I began to argue with each other and I know I was the one who provoked you to act as you did. You have my apology for all my wrongdoing, please accept it." Sebastian stood in shock as he heard the words. Ciel sat silently looking into his burning red eyes.

"I accept your apology." Ciel replied.

"Perhaps we can attempt to repair our relationship for the sake of our family, before you became pregnant with your little Evian, I asked you to play a game of chess with me. We could talk more then." Ciel knew that it hurt Sebastian that they couldn't get along and he didn't like to see pain in Sebastian's eyes when everyone was together.

"Alright, we'll play some time." He replied finally.

"Thank you. I bow to your kindness." The stood and gave a small bow. Ciel nodded once in acknowledgement.

"Grandfather, Mommy, I am a very proud of you Rachel. Yay for you!" The children clapped their little hands.

"Daddy, did you see, they are nice to each other now, they are good, I will hug them and tell them I am happy!" Rachel said before doing just that. The boys followed her example.

"Now then, Sebastian my son, you, Evian, Rowan, Vincent shall follow me, and Rachel Ciel will go with Ann. If need be, Tani can take the infants." The devil said

"we are going to learn with Grandmother, Mommy I love Grandmother very much, do you think she made cookies for us this time?

"Certainly Rachel, I have tea as well, come along darling, I will teach you many things today." Ann held out her hand and Rachel took it happily. She turned to her brothers and father.

"Goodbye Brothers and Daddy, I will miss you very much but do not worry, I am with Mommy and daddy is with you so it is okay. I will save cookies just for you." She said waving.

"Thank you sister, you are very good. We will miss you too. Goodbye mama, we love you." Evian said. Ciel gave each one of his sons a hug and instructions to behave and pay attention to their lesson.

"I will see you soon my beautiful Ciel, thank you for what you have done for me." Sebastian kissed him and then kissed his daughters.

"I love you all very much he said and followed his father from the room.

"Well, shall we go and find Bethy?" Ann asked Rachel.

"Oh yes, we cannot forget about Aunt Bethy, I love her very much. She plays with me." Rachel replied as Ciel took Kathryn in his arms and Ann held Angelina in her free arm.

"Alright my dears, let the learning begin."


	3. Chapter 3

"Grandfather, if Mum will be king like dad, why did he go with Grandmother and Rachel and the babies?"Rowan asked curiously. The devil turned to him

"Rowan, though it is true your mother will be a king, when the time is right, In our tradition it is the blood relative who takes the throne in my place and the one who bonds with them is to take your grandmother's place do you understand?" The deep voice asked. Vincent tilted his head.

"Mommy is not related to you grandfather?" He asked.

"Not by blood, he bonded with your father and that made him my son in law."

"But if Mum is your son, why do we call his mum and dad Grandma and grandpa?" The devil sighed heavily, this was going to be a very long process.

"A son in law is not the same as a son. That happened when my son,who happens to be your father bonded with your mother who was until that point of no relation to me."

"So...we are not related?"

"You are my grandchildren because you are my son's children."

"Uncle Mordred is not with Mama, does that mean he is not related?" Evian asked.

"Sadly he is my brother and that makes him your grandfather's child as well." Sebastian replied.

"Oh dear!" The children cried.

"I completely understand my sons, your uncle has caused me to say quite a bit more than that."

"Will you teach us how to be good devils someday Grandfather?"Evian asked hopefully.

"Yes, I will teach you all everything that has been passed down through our family and some things that I figured out for myself. It will take time and effort however I believe that you are all capable of it."

"We will do a good job, just like when Mommy asks us to help."Vincent vowed.

"I have no doubt about that. At the moment, let us learn all we can." The boys sat down next to their father.

"The first thing you need to know is that to rule over anything and be crowned king does not mean that you get to be selfish. For example, if your subjects are in need, a good king will do all he can to help. You must be willing to make sacrifices when necessary." Rowan raised his hand.

"Yes Rowan?" His grandfather stood in front of him.

"what does sacrifice mean grandfather?"

"To give something up, more specifically, to give up something important to you for something else." The king explained. Vincent's hand was in the air next.

"Yes Vincent?"

"Is it like what mommy does for us, he gives us yummy candy when he could eat it all by himself. He wants to keep it but he shares."

"Not quite. Your mother does sacrifice things for you but I would not include treats. When you are fed,it is a sacrifice given in love."

"Grandfather, dad does it too!" Evian said.

"Yes, out of love your parents give you all they can."

"Sometimes when there is a baby in mommy's tummy, Mey-Rin, Bard, Finny and Tanaka help feed Dad and us. It is not the same as when mommy and dad feed us but we love them very much."

"That is also a sacrifice on their part. Now that you understand what that means let us continue there is much to cover today."

"I saw mama feed Finny yesterday. I did not know mama did that."

"Even staff must eat dear ones, normally I feed them since your mother feeds all of us." Sebastian explained. A look of surprise was visible on the children's faces.

"I didn't know they ate anything." Rowan said. " Does Cynna eat too?"

"Of course. Remember this my sons, for one day you may have servants of your own. Just because you are master does not mean that you can allow your staff to be neglected. Whether they are human or demon, all have needs and it is your responsibility to see to it that they are given the opportunity to have those needs met."

The devil stood in silence staring at his son.

"That's the way Ciel ran his home as a human. He treated his staff much better than most masters I've seen and as a result it has earned him an eternity of loyalty. If you were to ask them all why they chose to become demons, they will tell you how much they love their young master and that he has always taken care of them."

"I see,perhaps your Ciel would be so kind as to show me how to manage this. Our servants though loyal to the entire family prefer your mother over me."

"I'm certain he would if I were to bring it up." Sebastian replied.

"please do so. Also, I wish to speak to your staff in the hopes that I might gain some insight."

"I will speak to him, just know father that although Mey-Rin, Bard,Finny and Tanaka are in fact servants and they were brought here to watch over my Ciel, he is protective of them as well."Sebastian warned.

"So I should be on my best behavior with them,is this what you are telling me son?"

"Much more than your best Father, particularly with Finny. Ciel's relationship ship with the staff seems to be made of two entirely different things."

"What do you mean Sebastian?"

"It's interesting Father, you see while he agrees that they are here as staff, there's been plenty of moments that Ciel seems to have adopted them." An amused grin appeared on the king's face

"your gardener Finny seems almost childlike in some ways, perhaps it causes Ciel to to such things and the level of incompetence in Mey-Rin and Bard leads him to watch over them as his own. Very interesting indeed. Your Ciel is truly a strange creature."

"Mama is not a creature Grandfather, you are being mean!" Evian shouted.

"I meant no disrespect.I assure you." Evian glared at his grandfather causing the king to sigh.

"I shall apologize to your mother, will that make you happy?"

"Only if you say you are sorry right now." Evian said crossing his arms over his chest.

"You are very brave to make such requests Evian, especially from the king. This is not how things are to be handled. No devil in history has ever taken orders from a demonling."

"Then I will not forgive you ever." Evian said stubbornly.

"You are so like your mother. Very well, come everyone, let us pay Ciel a visit." The boys cheered for their older brother as they left the room waiting for their father and grandfather in the hall. Sebastian grinned.

"Sebastian my son, You two are raising very strong children. They know exactly what they want and how to get it. I seem to have met my match in your mate, eldest son and your little Rachel. I am quite proud. You have done well."

"I can take no credit Father, Ciel teaches them to be strong I simply watch for the most part." The devil chuckled.

"I understand, similarly, you got such lessons from your dear mother. Hell used to be a place where the devil rules and his mate bows to his will. Such weak links we are to love our mates so much that we are brought to our knees in front of them."

"Yes father, weak though we, Ciel was worth the fall."

The devil placed a massive clawed hand on his son's shoulder.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen. But I agree for you see my son, your mother was worth it as well."


	4. Chapter 4

"Grandmother, are you going to go away from us?" Rachel asked tearfully. Ann moved closer to the young girl.

"Why would you think that Rachel?" Ann sat down next to her.

"If you are showing us to do the things you do, does that mean you will not stay and be with us?"

"Oh sweetie, of course not. Your grandfather and I will never leave you, we just want you to be prepared for the day we decide to give your father a turn to be king." She explained.

"Grandfather does not want to be king anymore?"

"Right now he still does, but there is a time in every devil's life when he grows tired of his position. One day your father will as well and again the throne will be passed on to one of you children."

"How long is grandfather being a king?" Rachel rubbed the tears from her eyes.

"Many years my dear, thousands in fact."

"That is a lot, is grandfather very old?"

"Rachel, that's not very nice." Ciel told her.

"I am sorry Grandmother." Ann chuckled.

"It's quite alright Rachel, it's only natural that one so young is curious.

"Mommy says it is okay to be that." The princess cuddled into Ciel.

"Your mother is right, you can not hope to learn new things if you do not ask. Now then Ciel, as you are the one who will replace me and sit at Sebastian's side, please understand that although he is the one who will be viewed by the subjects as their king, your role is vastly more important. Behind every good king is a mate who supports him and is not afraid to challenge him just enough to keep him on track. He will appear to make all the decisions on his own but in reality, he will look to you. You will have influence over everything he does. He loves you that much." Ann said

"Does grandfather love you that much too, does he even share his toys with you, that would be a nice thing to do. When I am married, I will share my toys and I will play with my mate all day!" Ciel shook his head in mild amusement.

"Sweetheart, your grandfather does not have any toys to share." Rachel gasped.

"Oh no, you must be so sad,poor grandmother and grandfather what do you play with?"

"Nothing,sometimes when we grow, we stop doing certain things that we found entertaining in our childhood."

"But Daddy plays with mommy lots,sometimes they pretend to be mean or they play with the horsey pieces on the pretty board."

"horsey pieces?" Ann looked to Ciel for clarification.

"Chess, she likes the knight." He explained,the queen nodded now understanding.

"Sometimes daddy wins and mommy has to give him kisses or promise to do something daddy wants him to do. One time daddy won and mommy had to go with him outside for dinner time."

"So your father makes deals with your mother to go out with him?" Ann smiled Ciel nodded laughing quietly.

"He does. Sebastian always says it's difficult to get time for just the two of us to be together, but that's my fault, I can't seem to leave the children and when I do I'm thinking of them." Ciel told her.

"it's only natural, one day it will not be so difficult. When they're small like that a mother's mind is never at rest."

"That's true, I still feel bad sometimes though, I feel like I should be able to give him some time that's not interrupted."

"Of course you do, it's part of being both mother and mate. Even though he may seem upset by it, he also does understand. When your little ones are not so little there will be time."

"I don't even know what I'll do when they do grow up. I'll miss them being so little." Ann hugged him.

"I know you will, you have quite a long way to go before they're ready to leave you." Ann told him.

"Grandmother is right mommy, we love you very much." Rachel said sweetly.

"I love you too Rachel."Ciel replied.

"Each time I see you with your little ones, you remind me of myself with my children. I miss them so." She sighed and continued.

"Well, back to work I think. Ciel one thing you must know is how to host a gathering of our kind, there are those among them that strictly speaking of current affairs and others who simply cannot stop gossiping about everyone must keep them balanced. I assume you would be appointing your own staff your services?"

"Yes, they've followed me this far I won't just abandon them."

"What does Appoint them mean?"Rachel looked up at her mother.

"It means that when your father is king, our servants will still work for us." Rachel's blue eyes lit up instantly.

"We get to keep Mey-Rin, Bard, Finny and Tanaka and Cynna?"

"why not?"

"Do you like them Grandmother?"

"Of course dear. They are very kind. I-" A knock interrupted the conversation. Ann stood and pulled open the door to find her mate, son and grandsons.

"Well, this is a surprise. What are you boys doing?"

"Rhiannon my heart, once again I have been called out. I made the mistake of offending young Evian."

"What did you do to my son?" Ciel stood up from his seat.

"Your dear son would have me apologize for using the word creature to speak about you. I apologize and ask forgiveness." The devil bowed his head.

"That's two, will you go for three?" Ciel asked.

"just in case, if I say anything that might be seen as wrong I apologize in advance."

"I see. I suppose I could forgive you as long as you don't hurt my children."

"Thank you, now perhaps we can get back to learning."

"Mum, I'm hungry, can we eat first?' Rowan asked hopefully. Ciel turned to Ann.

"Would it be alright if we came back after lunch?" He asked.

"Certainly, you take care of your little ones and I will wait until they've eaten." She said kindly.

"We have much to go over, lunch is -"

"I'm a mother above all else, that means before I act as a mate or son in law, my children come first. They need to eat." Ciel said sternly ushering the children out of the room. Ann moved closer to her mate and kissed him lovingly.

"I believe that they will one day make an excellent team to rule. Ciel certainly know how to show a regal command when he needs to." She said.

"Yes, it almost seems as if he was born for this. They will both excel in their lessons I am very proud of our Sebastian." The devil wrapped a massive arm around Ann.

"I too have faith in them, this is our youngest son's calling with his mate, Sebastian will do wondrous things and years after his coronation, every demon in hell will love them. I feel it in my heart my love." The queen touched her chest and looked into his eyes.

"Such an amazing son we raised, he will be a noble king indeed."


	5. Chapter 5

A\N: Apparently my stories about my little family have become boring so thank you to everyone that has been so supportive of it but as of right now, there will be no more. I'm sure this decision will come as a relief to some of you. I know that perhaps I have taken it too far. Due to lack of interest, I won't bother finishing any of the stories and I will be leaving the Black Butler category as well. I've yet to decide whether or not I will continue on this site.

once again thank you for everything.


End file.
